


a matter of convenience

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: All of their friends think they're doing it anyway, so why not?





	a matter of convenience

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt. Can you believe it's been nearly a year since I first got into this fandom and this is my first time writing Winnix?

Dick knows that their friends are calling him ‘wife number two’ behind his back. All of them except for Harry seem to be in on the poorly kept secret. It’s poorly kept, because Harry calls him it to his face.

He also knows he’d brought it upon himself, letting Nix move in after the breakup. He’d only meant to be a supportive friend, to give Nix somewhere to stay while he got back on his feet; but Nix had made himself comfortable in Dick’s home and, although he knew he ought to, Dick hadn’t been able to find it in himself to push him to move on.

They’d settled into a routine of comfortable domesticity that was a little like what Dick imagined being married might be like, although he assumed that in most marriages there was somewhat more balance in the distribution of the household tasks.

Nix wasn’t much of a homemaker. He had a knack for making elaborate brunches which he brazenly admitted was a skill he’d picked up as younger man and occasionally referred to as ‘the trick to turning a one night stand into a reliable booty call’; and could just about manage laundry provided that nothing which needed washing required any deviation from the machine’s standard setting; but otherwise left the running of the house to Dick. Which made sense, because it was Dick’s house and not his, no matter that he fit in like he belonged there.

Dick supposes it was only a matter of time before the subject of sex came up.

What he doesn’t expect, is that of their friends think that they are having it.

He’d braced himself for jokes about turning Lew celibate, not cracks about how long it would take for them to exhaust the honeymoon period and settle into what the single guys all described as ‘boring married sex’ much to Harry’s consternation as he attempted to defend that his own bedroom activities were as lively as they’d ever been and by no means confined to the bedroom. The gossip never lasted long before getting sidetracked, but it cropped up with a frequency that made it hard to ignore.

Of course, the jokes wouldn’t matter so much if he could just shrug them off like he did most of his friends’ teasing, but instead they reach inside of him and drag the quiet longing he has worked so hard to suppress to the forefront of his heart.

His one mercy is that Lew conducts himself as though he is totally unaware of the comments and so Dick doesn’t immediately get his meaning when Nix turns to him after dinner one evening and says, “Y’know, maybe we should.”

“Should what?” he asks, clearing the plates.

They’d talked earlier about a gift for Harry and Kitty’s baby shower but he was fairly sure they’d already come to an agreement on that. The only other thing he can think of was a discussion they’d had a few days ago about planning a vacation that had come to nothing as it grew clear that they had very different ideas as to what they should entail. Hence he is surprised enough to let a dish slip through his fingers when Lew answers, “Have sex.”

The dish lands with a dull _‘thud’_. Like most of Dick’s belongings it’s too sturdily made to break easily but he almost wishes it had so the he could have used cleaning it up as a delaying tactic to avoid the sheer madness that is coming out of Lew’s mouth.

Instead, he just says, “Excuse me?”

“I haven’t had sex in months,” is Lew’s blasé reply, “and you haven’t had anybody back here or gone much of anywhere without me to have been getting any.”

“I am aware,” Dick says, turning his back on Lew to take the plates to the kitchen.

“So it makes sense,” Lew declares, despite the fact it most certainly does not make sense to Dick. “We could both sort each other out and there’d be no risk of any unpleasantness if we kept things between us.”

Dick sets the dishes down next to the sink and turns back to face Lew with a frown. It’s really quite a terrible shame to his mind that Lew would think of convenience and not romance when choosing a partner, although his words do at least suggest that trust has factored into his planning. It’s plain and simple - the suggestion is the height of foolishness. He suspects that Lew is only suggesting it because he predicts that Dick will show better sense and shoot him down.

Instead he finds himself asking, “Have you ever even been with a man before, Nix?”

“Sure,” Lew says with a shrug. “I won’t pretend it hasn’t been a while but I hardly went through college without exploring my options.”

 _He shouldn’t_ , Dick thinks as he cross back over to the dining table.

 _Nix can’t possibly understand what he’s asking of him,_ Dick rationalises as he stands in front of Lew.

 _This is madness_ , as his hand settles against Lew’s jaw.

And then, as he leans down and brushes their lips together, _this may be the only chance he gets._

Lew is slow to react, another point to support Dick’s theory that Lew was expecting his proposition to be turned down, but when he responds it’s with vigour and skill. He stands, shifting the angle between them but never parting their mouths, and deepens the kiss. It’s steadier than Dick had imagined Lew might kiss, less aggressive and more exploratory as he makes himself as familiar with Dick’s mouth as he has with every other part of Dick’s life and home. His hands settle on Dick’s shoulders, warm and broad and surprisingly grounding. He tastes a little of whiskey but it’s faint, just an aftertaste smoothed away by good home cooking and -Dick has no illusions- the fact it’s still quite early in the evening.

The kiss is everything Dick had dreamed of, the reality somehow living up to what should have been an impossible fantasy, and so when Lew breaks away and whispers, “Bedroom?” against his lips Dick is helpless to argue.

The evening sunlight streams into the bedroom, bathing them both in golden light as Lew’s fingers slip the buttons on Dick’s shirt open with surprising dexterity. Dick slides his own hands under Lew’s t-shirt, letting his fingertips skim over skin as he pushes it slowly upward. Lew tugs Dicks own shirt off of his shoulders and as Dick pulls away to free his arms from the sleeves Lew pulls his t-shirt off over his head.

He’s pulling Dick close again before Dick can get a good look at him, hands slipping over his back as his kisses trail from Dick’s lips to his jaw and then down his neck. Dick’s own hands slide up, curling into Lew’s hair and then guiding him back up until their mouths meet again, more heated this time. He could stay like this forever, he thinks, just holding Lew close and savouring the taste of him but it’s not long before Lew begins to grow impatient, hands dipping down to Dick’s belt.

“Are you sure?” Dick can’t help breaking away to ask, because if there’s one thing he cannot allow it’s for this to be something Lew will regret.

“Sure?” Lew laughs. “Dick, it was my idea.”

Dick knows full well that doesn’t mean much, but Lew is bright eyed and mostly-sober and Dick’s faith in his judgement has almost always been rewarded before.

“Okay,” he says, then kisses Lew again, letting the warm press of his firm lips drive the nerves away as Dick drops his own hands to Lew’s belt and works it open. In the end it takes both of their efforts to undress themselves, breaking apart to avoid tangling, until they are stood bare beside the bed.

Lew’s body is not unfamiliar, Dick has seen him in sodden swimming shorts clinging to every inch of his frame and wandering through the house in nothing more than a towel after he’s bathed, but never before has it been bared for him to look his fill and so Dick studies the broad line of Lew’s shoulders; the soft curve to his stomach that told of comfortable living; the scattering of dark hair that spreads from the places that are normally visible across his chest, his thighs, his groin.

Whatever doubts Dick had held about the sincerity of Lew’s interest in this are washed away, especially when Lew steps back to settle on the bed, legs spread in undeniable invitation.

Dick leans over and retrieves the tube of lubricant from where it is tucked discretely the the back of the bottom drawer of the nightstand and then joins Lew on the bed. There’s a part of him that’s tempted to ask again for confirmation, but instead he settles between Lew’s legs, slicking his fingers up and then running one hand along the inside of Lew’s thigh while with the other he circles Lew’s hole with a single finger, conscious of how long it has been for the other man and uncertain of just what Lew’s college explorations entailed.

He opens Lew up slowly, leaning over him to press kisses to his stomach and thighs as he does so, marvelling at the fact he has been permitted this and incapable of resisting the intimacy of the moment for all Lew’s talk of convenience. Lew is quiet as he does so, relaxed against the pillows and mostly still as he looks down at Dick with an oddly thoughtful gaze, although his breath begins to hitch as Dick works in a third finger.

“That's it Dick,” he murmurs.  “Make me feel you.”

His voice, just a little rougher and deeper than usual, sends a shiver through Dick. He is determined to be careful with Lew, but he can’t ignore how badly he wants him, especially when Lew starts rocking back against his fingers, cock bobbing between them.

“Lew, Lew, can I…?” he asks, and Lew lets out a giddy laugh.

“Can you?” he echoes. “Are you waiting for an invitation Dick? Yes, come on.”

There’s a genuine eagerness in Lew’s tone that spurs Dick on to part Lew’s thighs a little further, push one bent leg up just a little more so that he can position himself up against Lew’s entrance and feel the heat radiating off of him, just a taste of how it will feel to be inside of him.

He takes it slow, trying to give Lew’s body time to adjust to the intrusion, even as he’s fighting his own body for control at the feeling of the tight heat engulfing him. He’s half in when Lew groans, “God, this was a brilliant idea,” and rocks back against him, swift and deep and so good that Dick’s vision almost whites out and he has to dig his nails into his palm to keep focused.

The feel of him has Dick burning up as draws away and then thrusts back into Lew’s warm embrace, but it’s the sight of him, the knowledge that it’s _Lew_ opened up and gasping for him that makes his heart seize.

Their bodies seem to find a rhythm naturally, moving together with the same ease that they have in every other action, and Dick can’t keep his eyes off of Lew, memorising the way his tongue flicks up to wet his lips and the way his lashes flutter whenever Dick angles a thrust just right.

He’s beautiful and god but Dick does love him.

Lew freezes. “You what?” His eyes are wide, dark and shocked; and he stills completely - even his breath stops as he gapes up at Dick.

He’d spoken aloud. Dick gulps. There’s no room in this scenario for deflection and he cannot make a liar of himself. He has never been anything other than honest with Lew and he has no intention of changing that now, no matter how comfortable a lie might be.  “I love you,” he repeats.

It breaks Lew’s stillness as he gasps and shudders, blinks a few times. “Dick... Dick, really?”

Dick nods.

“...Jesus.” Lew shuts his eyes and for a moment Dick wonders if this is it, if Lew is about to push him away and announce that Dick’s foolish heart has ruined everything between them. Then Lew shifts, legs wrapping around Dick’s waist as he reaches up to grasp at Dick’s shoulders and pull him closer and lord knew neither of them were so young or sufficiently flexible anymore, but for Lew’s sake Dick tries.

“Only you Dick,” Lew remarks breathlessly. “Loving me, when you ought to know better.” He shakes his head and Dick catches him by the jaw to stop the motion, leaning further until he can brush as kiss over Lew’s lower lip. Whatever Lew might think of Dick’s feelings, Dick won’t stand for him to suggest that he might be undeserving of them.

“God, this isn’t fucking at all, is it?” Lew asks, arching toward Dick’s body. “You’ve been... goddamn, you’ve been making love to me.”

“Yes,” Dick confesses, because how could he do anything else when it’s Lew? “Lew… I…”

Lew leans up, can’t quite stretch as far as Dick and so settles for kissing Dick’s neck. “Good,” he says firmly. “I want you to make love to me Dick.”


End file.
